Aku Membencinya!
by Ice-cy
Summary: Aku membenci Uchiha itu. Aku benci dengan tatapan matanya yang sangat tak kusukai!


Aku benci. Aku benci, dan akan selalu membencinya. Aku benci dengan Uchiha! Begitu mudahnya mereka memberikan tatapan mengejek pada orang lain. Menganggap bahwa Uchiha di atas segalanya. Aku membencimu, Uchiha Itachi!

.

.

Aku Membencinya!

Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei

this story is mine!

Warning: typo, misstypo, yaoi, **short, **drabble

**Pairing: ItaDei**.

.

"Deidara. Kau di sini rupanya." Sapa seseorang yang langsung mengambil tempat duduk di samping pemuda bernama Deidara tadi.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Wah, tak kusangka, berpacaran dengan Uchiha selama dua tahun, membuatmu melontarkan kata khas Uchiha itu."

"Diamlah, Hidan!" Gertaknya dengan kesal, namun masih tak berpaling dari jendela. Mau tahu apa yang dilihat pemuda manis berambut pirang dari jendela? Tak ada perhatian lain yang lebih besar dari Uchiha Itachi, yang mampu membuat Deidara berpaling. Di bawah sana, ia melihat Itachi tengah dikerumuni beberapa gadis. Sudah kesal, kini ia bertambah kesal dengan sikap Itachi yang tampak seolah tak keberatan dengan mereka. Ia tampak santai, dan tak perlu merasa sungkan. Sebuah bola kertas sudah Deidara buat sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Ia kesal sekali dengan senyuman ramah yang Itachi berikan pada mereka.

Grakk!

Hidan menoleh, dan mendapati Deidara sudah beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tak usah dicari tahu, dia pasti tahu apa yang membuat mimik kesal muncul di wajah manis sahabatnya itu. Sekali lagi, kalau bukan Itachi, apa lagi? Lagipula, ini juga bukan pertamakalinya ia melihat Deidara kesal karena Itachi. Sekarang ia berpindah tempat, duduk di bangku Deidara. Meskipun sudah tahu, tapi ia tetap ingin melihat apa yang akan Deidara lakukan.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu berjalan berhentak menyusuri lorong, ingin secepatnnya sampai di tempat manganya. Tak lama, ia sudah sampai. Di depannya, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Itachi duduk nyaman di antara para siswi yang asyik melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Ia kembali berjalan, dan kini tepat berhenti di depan si Uchiha sulung, yang memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Deidara menggertakkan giginya dengan kesal. Tanpa basa-basi, ia menarik Itachi dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

Hening, tak ada yang ambil suara. Itachi masih tetap setia dengan ekspresi bisanya, tatapan yang dibenci oleh kekasihnya, Deidara. Kedua iris gelap itu semakin membuat Deidara merasa diremehkan. Kesal, ia sudah kesal!

Tangan kiri pemuda blonde itu menutup mata si Uchiha. Sudah cukup, ia sudah cukup bersabar. Amarahnya sudah tak dapat ditahan lagi, dan itu sangat tampak jelas dari raut wajah yang tak dapat Itachi lihat.

"Kau selalu saja membuatku muak, Itachi!"

"Ada apa, Dei?" Itachi bertanya, dan menurunkan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu, agar ia dapat melihat lawan bicaranya.

"Tak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap ramah pada mereka, Itachi!"

"Kenapa?"

"Itu membuatku kesal! Kau- kau jarang tersenyum padaku, tapi kau mudah sekali melempar senyum pada gadis-gadis itu! Atau, kau sudah tak tertarik lagi padaku, dan mulai tertarik dengan gadis?" Deidara mencoba menyudutkan Itachi. Namun sayangnya, Itachi hanya diam, dan masih memberikan tatapan seolah ia tahu apa yang Deidara pikirkan.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Itachi! Kalau kau memang sudah tak tertarik padaku, baiklah, aku mengerti." Deidara buru-buru membalikkan badan, ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang hampir menangis. Ia lalu mengambil langkah untuk pergi dari tempat itu, namun urung karena sebuah lengan kekar menghentikannya. Detik berikutnya adalah, ia sudah ada di antara tubuh Itachi yang lebih tinggi darinya, dan tembok tempatnya bersandar.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" Deidara sudah sangat kesal. Akhirnya ia menyerah, dan membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya meleleh, dan mengaku kalah pada Itachi. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengulurkan tangan, mengusap air mata yang masih belum sampai ke pipi Deidara.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu. Bodoh." Ucap Itachi yang disusul dengan sebuah kecupan lembut ke bibir manis Deidara.

Lagi, Deidara menangis. Ia kini menangis karena kesal. Ia kesal sekali karena ia jatuh cinta pada orang yang dibencinya. Ia kesal sekali karena sudah jatuh berkali-kali pada pesona Uchiha. Ia lalu memeluk Itachi erat, disambut dengan sebuah pelukan yang erat.

"Aku membencimu, Itachi! Hikss... Kenapa kau selalu membuatku cemburu, hah?"

"Karena kau manis sekali saat cemburu padaku." Itachi mengulurkan tangan, menaikkan dagu pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu, "Jadi, aku akan selalu membuatmu cemburu." Itachi menyatukan bibir mereka. Tak sekadar sapuan biasa, ia memberikan lumatan ringan pada kekasihnya. Hal yang tidak diketahui Deidara adalah, bahwa Itachi selalu menyadari tatapan Deidara yang sering memperhatikannya. Ia selalu mendapati kekasihnya itu menatap cemburu. Bukannya tak tahu, tapi Itachi memang pura-pura tak tahu.

"Aku membencimu!"

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu." Ucap Itachi sembari menarik Deidara ke pelukannya, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Itachi teriring sebuah senyuman hangat yang tak dapat Deidara lihat.

"Lain kali, aku akan mencincangmu jika menemukanmu bersikap manis pada gadis atau siapapun itu!"

"Hn."

Namun yang berikutnya terjadi adalah hal yang sama. Lagi-lagi Uchiha sulung itu membuatnya cemburu. Yah, biarkan saja mereka. Mungkin memang itu cara Uchiha Itachi mencintai kekasihnya.

.

.

FIN

Halo halo~ Graze cuma numpang lewat di sini, dalam rangka menyelesaikan fanfiksi yang lain. Tapi malah ngetik seperti ini. hehe. ^^v  
terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
